goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Konata Izumi and the Escape from King Empty Jay
Konata Izumi and the Escape from King Empty Jay (泉コナタとキングエンプティージェイーからの脱出 Izumi Konata to Kingu Enputī Jeī kara no Dasshutsu) is a 3D motion-based roller coaster in GoAnimateLand. It first opened in July 2004 and is inspired by the 2014 ride Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts. Plot The ride follows the events of the 1986 break-in at Ryou High School. It is basically a recreation of the events from the anime but adds King Empty Jay into the mix. Preshow When the guests enter the preshow room, the screen displays a live-action Driller along with an animated Nanako Kuroi to discuss the overview of the ride and the mission. After a glass-breaking sound is heard, Driller and Kuroi leave the room and the guests are directed into the ride vehicle. Ride The ride starts off in the entrance of Ryou High School. After moving a few yards in, the ride vehicle stops with an alarm blaring, saying that the security system already being breached by Konata and company. After Kuroi confronts the guests, she casts a spell to open a portal to the Netherrealm. Suddenly, the ride vehicle makes its first drop into the Netherrealm, briefly meeting with Konata and company, while King Empty Jay and his army decide to come in to attempt to kill Konata and the riders. Transcript Pre-Show Transcript Driller: "Ahem! Oh umm hello! Umm let me get something." is finding something in his desk bursts from the desk Driller: "Fireworks these days!" Kuroi comes to the scene Nanako: "What was that? What are fireworks doing there?" Driller: "Well umm I do not know! And plus what are you doing there?!" Nanako: "This is my office Driller and I own it!" Driller: "Dang right, as usual. And hello guests, welcome to Ryou High School, home of the red." Nanako: "The question is what are you doing here Driller?" Driller: "Well, just checking some stuff." Nanako: "Come on, we have a presentation to present!" Driller: "You just moved my stuff that I was gonna get, right?!" Nanako: "Well sorta, all you have to do is ask!" Driller: "Can I have it please?" uses magic to get the stuff Driller wants. stuff lands on Driller's hands Nanako: "Here you go!" Driller: "Thanks." shows the stuff to the audience. "This right here is the Lucky Star pearl. I've known you've seen it, right?" Nanako: "I use magic to levitate things like your stuff" Driller: "Well you levitate the Lucky Star pearl" Empty Jay breaks into the glass Nanako: "What was that?" Empty Jay appears. King Empty Jay: "All right, King Empty Jay here." Driller: "King Empty Jay, get out! We're currently trying to present something!" King Empty Jay: "Prussia says you can't have that Lucky Star thingy." Empty Jay steals it and runs off screen. Nanako: mad "King Empty Jay is always causing havoc!!!" Driller: "Oh yes, come on guests! We need to stop King Empty Jay!" pre-show screen turns off. Ride Transcript ride starts alarm blares Konata: "The Ryou High School defense systems have been set off! There are possibly imposters in Ryou!" confronts the guests Kuroi: "Come on! Hop into this portal!" casts a spell to create a portal guests drops into the portal Minami: "Yutaka Zhong, stop the vehicles!" Yutaka: "I'm not going to let you go downward, but I'm sorry about that, but..." and friends appear "Konata, what are you doing here!?" Konata: "Get them out of here and retrieve the pearl, there's gonna be trouble!" Kagami: "This is what happened: They set the defenses off and Kuroi opened a portal to the Netherrealm!" steps from King Empty Jay can be heard. King Empty Jay knocks Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki off. Yutaka and Minami escape as King Empty Jay shoves the riders. As King Empty Jay reappears, Driller attacks King Empty Jay causing him to lose the pearl and knock the riders off as well. King Empty Jay: "Fools! You won't get the pearl! I am bringing it to Prussia Ocs!" the riders fall, Soujirou shows up and stops the fall. Soujirou: "Guys, you're saved! Welcome to the Netherrealm! Perfectly safe as usual." blaze shows up and tries to blast the riders, but Soujirou stops the blaze with water. "Die you son of a jerk!" and Tsukasa show up and use fire to kill the blaze. Konata: "Hurry guys! we gotta retrieve the pearl!" Soujirou: "OK!" sends the riders into a Netherrealm fortress Driller: "Watch out! Team Ankoku is attacking us again!" Ankoku admins Keel and Eguri break into the fortress Keel: "Welcome, fools. I've known you've seen Konata Izumi, but now you're finished!" sends the riders backwards. and Eguri do an evil laugh. Eguri and Keel reappear in a different spot. Keel: "Anyways, you will still never retrieve the pearl." Eguri: "We will destroy you!" sends a blaze of fire, but Yui shows up and tries to blast Keel and Eguri. They try fighting back, but Yui finishes the job and retrieves the pearl. Yui: "Well, as you didn't know, I am Konata's cousin and a policewoman. Now that I retrieved it, I'll get you out of here!" shows up Konata: "Yui, thank you for retrieving the pearl, now let's get out of here!" and Yui take the riders out in the final drop. Soujirou: "Is everyone all right?" Konata: "Yeah! We're fine! After all, Ryou High School and Kyoto are now the safest places on earth!" ride ends Category:Drillimation Category:GoAnimateLand Category:Attractions